Le prochain, c'est toi qui t'y colle
by Lune Sombre
Summary: Trop court pour résumer. Mention de M-Preg ( grossesse masculine ) et de relations homosexuelles. Ceci est ma première publication ici, donc si quelque chose cloche, soyez indulgents, dites-le moi.
1. Le prochain, c'est toi qui t'y colle

Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à JKR.

Je vous laisse découvrir le couple.

J'ai mis le rating M, mais s'il ne convient pas, dites-le moi.

Le jeune homme brun se baissa, tentant de lacer ses bottes. Il redressa ses lunettes, qui glissaient sur son nez, puis essaya à nouveau. Jurant entre ses dents, il se redressa avant d'appeler :

\- Chéri !

\- Oui Amour ?

\- Viens là et ne te fous pas de ma gueule, merci.

Un éclat de rire retentit et il grommela.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Viens là j'te dis !

\- Démerdes-toi, je suis en train de lire là.

Le brun souffla sur sa mèche, dévoilant deux yeux d'un vert émeraude. Et la menace se fit sentir dans sa voix lorsqu'il appela à nouveau.

\- Chéri …

Assis sur le canapé, le blond leva les yeux au ciel, mais jugea plus prudent d'aller s'informer de ce qu'il se passait. A peine arrivé, il se retint de rire.

\- Me dis pas que t'arrive pas à attacher tes chaussures Harry ?

\- Oh, mais j'arrive parfaitement à attraper mes lacets. Seulement figure-toi que ton fils m'empêche de voir ce que je fais, répliqua son vis à vis brun, en pointant du doigt son ventre.

Prenant un ton paternaliste, le blond lui expliqua :

\- Harry chéri, souviens-toi, tu es un sorcier. Et un sorcier, ça fait de la magie. Rappelle-toi, tu as une baguette magique. Tu peux même t'en servir pour faire tes lacets tu sais.

\- Très drôle.

\- Je sais, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Eh bien puisque ça t'amuse tant, le prochain, c'est ton tour. Et je peux t'assurer que j'y veillerais personnellement, dit-il, avec une menace à peine voilée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lucius chéri, tu sais comment on fait les bébés n'est-ce pas ? Donc tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Ce sera moi au-dessus, et on ne réinversera pas les rôles tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé une potion ou un sort efficace à 100 %. Est-ce clair ?

\- Mais Harry, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas être en-dessous !

\- Et pourquoi cela je te prie ? L'honneur des Malfoy ? Comme tu voudras, mais dans ce cas, plus de sexe jusqu'à ce que tu ai trouvé pour la ontraception, répondit Harry d'une voix calme.

\- Tu rigoles ? Hein ?

\- J'ai l'air ?

\- Tu peux pas me faire ça chéri. Je t'aime enfin !

\- Et alors ? Je te signale que tu veux plusieurs enfants, et je n'en porterais pas d'autre. C'est toi qui vois Amour, mais il est hors de question que je me paye tout le travail.

\- Mais c'est du chantage.

\- Et alors ? Je vis avec un Serpentard je te signale. Il faut bien que je m'adapte. Et puis, j'ai bien faillis y finir alors …

\- Quoi ?!

\- Le prochain, c'est toi qui t'y colle, conclut Harry, avant de pointer sa baguette sur ses chaussures pour nouer ses lacets. Bon, on y va ? Les Weasley nous attendent.

**FIN**

Voilà ma première publication est finie.

Vous en pensez quoi ? J'accepte toutes les critiques constructives - Reviews ( oui, oui, le bouton, là, juste en-dessous )


	2. Bonus 1 : La visite chez les Weasley

Vu que certains m'ont demandé une suite, et que j'étais inspirée, voilà, voilà …

Je vous laisse lire, on se retruve en bas.

ooooooo

La première chose qu'Harry entendit en sortant de la cheminée fut un hurlement, très vite suivi par une cavalcade dans l'escalier.

\- Ronald Weasley ! Ramène tes fesses ici et viens changer ta fille ! Il est hors de question que ça soit moi qui m'y colle à chaque fois !

Aussitôt, le rouquin qui était avachi dans un fauteuil se leva et grimpa l'escalier à toute vitesse, passant devant son meileur ami sans même le remarquer.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, lança Molly avant de venir le serrer dans ses bras, faisant râler Lucius.

\- Bonjour Molly, comment allez-vous ?

\- Oh, tutoie-moi mon chéri, enfin … Ça va. Comme tu vois, ces garnements ne me laissent aucun répit. Et toi, comment se passe ta grossesse ? Plus qu'un mois à tenir ! Oh, bonjour Lucius.

\- Bonjour Molly, répondit le blond.

Harry lui attrapa la main et le tira derrière lui pour aller rejoindre le reste de la famille dans le salon.

\- Salut 'Ry ! lancèrent les rouquins installés dans le canapé, tout en lui faisant une place.

\- Alors, tu vois encore tes pieds ? l'interrogea l'un des jumeaux.

\- Lulu prend bien soin de toi ? lança l'autre.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, et sentit son compagnon se tendre derrière lui.

\- Non, je ne vois plus mes pieds Fred. Et Lucius est très gentil avec moi, merci Georges.

Reconnaissant que le brun ne se plaigne pas de lui à sa famille de coeur, Lucius lui serra la main un bref instant pour le remercier, avant de se mettre tranquillement à discuter avec le père.

….

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry était calé dans les bras de Lucius sur le canapé, et discutait avec ses amis tout en jouant distraitement avec les doigts du blond.

Au bout d'un moment, fatigué de sa journée, il s'assoupit contre son compagnon. Le silence se fit dans le salon, laisant le jeune homme se reposer. Et en voyant le regard avec lequel Lucius le couvait, aucune des personnes qui étaient dans la pièce n'aurait pu remettre en cause leur amour.

Lorsqu'un peu plus tard, il se réveilla, il embrassa tendrement son compagnon sur la joue, avant de lui chochuter à l'oreille, moqueur :

\- N'espère pas que j'ai oublié notre conversation de tout à l'heure. Ce que j'ai dit est toujours valable. Si tu veux un autre enfant, c'est toi qui le porte …

Puis il ajouta à voix haute :

\- Ça te dérange si je t'abandonne un moment amour ?

\- Non, vas-y, répondit le blond, amusé malgré tout par la persistance d'Harry. Après tout, il savait qu'il finirait par céder au brun.

\- Rose ? Où est ma filleule préférée ? appela Harry.

Il sourit en voyant la petite fille descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Et tandis qu'il partait jouer avec la fille de ses meilleurs amis, son compagnon discutait avec Bill de finances, de placements, et autres choses totalement passionnantes pour eux.

oooooo

Et voilà, le premier bonus de cette histoire.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'accepte tous les commentaires.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez une idée de bonus que vous voudriez que j'écrive.

A bientôt tout le monde !

Lune Sombre


End file.
